88 Keys
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Yugi's grandpa buys a piano. Yami gets all worked up over it, and he doesn't know why. What happens when Yami tries playing the piano?


_**I got the inspiration for this short little one-shot while watching people play 'My Heart Will Go On' on the piano on YouTube. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**_

*Yugi POV*

"Grandpa, you really bought a piano?" I asked my grandpa, confused. Since when was he interested in music?

"Yes, I wanted to start taking piano lessons!" Grandpa told me, sitting on the bench. He started pressing random keys. From what I learned in music class, I thing it was the C scale.

"Yugi? Are you in here?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and nodded. "What is that?" Yami asked, pointing at the piano.

"It's called a piano. It's a musical instrument, a really big one." I explained to him.

"Oh! It is quite big." He said, looking back down at the piano. He seemed to be really concentrating on something.

"What's on your mind Yami?" I asked him, he snapped his head up and smiled at me.

"Nothing, I just feel like I've seen one of these before. But, at the same time, I feel like this is the first time I've seen it too." Yami said, turning his head back towards the supposedly foreign object.

"Oh. Maybe you might have seen one on TV or somewhere when we were out. The piano is a very popular instrument." I explained.

Yami nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Come on, Yugi. We should probably get ready for bed. It's getting late."

I looked at the clock in the room, it was ten thirty at night. He was right, it was getting pretty late. So I nodded and all three of us headed out of the room, Grandpa last, turning out the light and closing the door behind him. Me and Yami headed off towards our rooms and went to sleep.

*1:27 am, Yami POV*

I couldn't sleep. The image of the black, slick piano kept popping back up into my head. It was distracting, like it was the only thing in the world I could think of. Why was it so mind consuming? Why couldn't I get it out of my head? Ugh, that stupid piano was keeping me from sleeping! I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. It was one thirty in the morning. I decided to go pay the devil keeping me from sleeping a little visit to see if I could figure out why.

I walked down the hall slowly so I didn't trip in the dark or make any noise that would wake anyone. Even though the hall was painted a bright yellow color, the hall was dark in the midnight blackness. When I finally reached the end of the hall, I gripped the handle and turned it slowly. I pushed the door open, causing it to squeal. I stopped opening it. 'Sh! Don't make any noise you stupid door!' I yelled at the door in my head. When I stepped inside the door, it was pitch black inside. I felt along the wall for the light switch finally finding it and flipping the light on.

There it was, the black and white devil haunting my dreams. I have no idea why, but I'm here to find out. I went over and stood over the piano and starred down at it. Why did it seem so familiar to look at? I scanned it up and down, taking in every detail I could in the low light of the chandelier over my head.

On the edge of the piano, I saw some papers and books. I walked over to them and picked them up. It was a bunch of black dots with stems sticking off them, sheet music. I don't know how I knew what it was called, I just did somehow. I looked at the notes all spread over the staff, some how knowing each note. Also some how knowing all these music terms. Hm, I wonder…

I walked over to the bench of the piano. I placed the sheet music to one of the songs called 'My Heart Will Go On' on the sheet music holder. I glanced down at the keys, all eighty-eight of them. Sequenced in a pattern, two black, three black, so on and so forth. I knew every note some how by heart. I put my hands on the keys and pressed three of them at the same time, producing a beautiful chord.

'Where was all this knowledge about the piano coming from?' I thought to my self as I glanced up at the sheet music. I looked at the notes, and started moving my fingers with what I saw on the paper, playing a beautiful song I had never heard before perfectly, at least I hoped.

How was I doing this? I have never seen a piano before in my life. And look at me now, playing each note it's required value, stopping for each rest. Hitting the right notes at the right times. I don't know where this knowledge was coming from…

…but I like it.

*Yugi POV*

I woke up in the middle of the night. I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside table, just a little past one thirty in the morning. I rubbed my eyes. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard Yami's bedroom door open, right across the hall from mine. Where was he going? I got up out of my bed and walked over to my door, but it was too dark and I couldn't see which way he went. I sighed and decided to check the kitchen. Sometimes Yami gets hungry and will sneak downstairs and snack on some ham or something.

I walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to trip. It was bad enough I tripped down these things in broad daylight, I wonder how bad of a klutz I am in the middle of the night. Lucky I made it down the stairs without tripping, it took me about five minutes though.

I walked into the kitchen to find Yami, but he wasn't there. But, I figured while I was there I might as well get something to eat, I was hungry. Maybe a banana. Yeah, a banana sounds good. I walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and grabbed the yellow fruit from out of the bowl. I peeled it four times and took a bite out of it.

When I sat down at the kitchen counter, I could have sworn I heard music. It sounded like a piano, was grandpa really that good already? But wait, why was he playing at one thirty in the morning? I sat and listened, and it was really pretty. Who ever it was, they were excellent! When I finished my midnight snack, I walked back up the stairs and down the hall towards the piano room.

I cracked the door open and gasped, but not to loudly. There was Yami, his slender fingers gliding over the black and white keys with ease, like he had played this song for years. The song he was playing was the song from one of my favorite classic movies, 'The Titanic'. The song was a very good one, and Yami made it sound beautiful. I knew every word to this song by heart, and started to sing along.

*Yami POV*

As I was playing the song, I got lost in my own little world. My fingers gliding over the keys like a professional. Then, I heard a voice behind me, singing. It startled me, causing my hands to slam on the keys really fast and hard, and I yelped. I turned to see who was standing there, and it was Yugi.

"Well, that last chord wasn't all that pretty." He said, chuckling a little.

"Yugi. You startled me, sorry, did I wake you?" I asked him, getting up from the bench.

"No, you didn't. Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked me.

"I-er, um…I have no idea." I answered honestly.

Then, images went flashing through my head. It was me, and my father, sitting in front of a piano in ancient Egypt. He was playing the bass notes and I was playing the treble notes *Bass notes are the low notes, Treble notes are the higher notes*. Then it flashed to another image, me playing on my own. I remember that song! It was one of my favorites when I was little.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yugi began talking again.

"How do you not know where you learned to play that good from?"

"My father taught me." I finally answered, moving back over to the piano and playing the song that I saw myself playing in my flash back. I began to sing the ancient words along with the song as I played it. Yugi walked up next to me and sat down on the bench, watching my fingers.

After about four minutes of singing and endless finger moving, the song came to an end.

"Wow, your father taught you that?" Yugi asked me in disbelief.

"Um, yes apparently." I answered, before I heard clapping from behind me in the doorway. I yelped again, scared from the sudden noise. Me and Yugi both turned to see Solomon standing there, clapping his hands and smiling at me. "I'm sorry, did I wake you too?"

"Well, a little. But I got a good song out of it. Maybe you could teach me." Solomon said, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, I suppose I could." I said, looking up at the short old man and smiling. "We should all probably get back to bed."

"How about one more song before bed Yami?" Yugi asked me, holding up sheet music. It was a song called 'Wait for You'. I scanned over the sheet music and propped it up on the stand.

"Ok, one more song. Then I want to go to bed, cause I'm kind of tired." I said, and started to play the song. Yugi sang the words, with a beautiful singing voice.

_**Ok! I hope you like this! This is like one of the most descriptive ones I have ever written, I'd have to use this for a paper I have to write some time. I'm positive I'll get an 'A' if I do. Review! Pwease?**_


End file.
